


The Major’s Love

by Padfootette



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Soulmates, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Tattoo, Werewolf Curse, alternative universe, car crash, soulbond, triggering curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: Valerie Josephine Swan decides to move herself and her two month old son to permanently live with her Dad in Forks, after her boyfriend was killed when she was five months pregnant. What happens when she meets a certain Major? Can they help each other overcome the grief of their past? What happens when they find out she's a wolf? And what happens when her older twin sister Bella tags along for the ride?Read and find out.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Swan Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. The only things that belong to me are my OCs and changes to the plot. This story is an alternative universe and is set in 2020.

Prologue 

Within the forest of Forks lay a rather magnificent house; it was home to a Coven of vampires. These vampires were unlike any others of their kind as they had aurum coloured eyes unlike the blood red of others of their kind. The reason for their strangely coloured eyes was due to their diet as they classed themselves as 'vegetarian vampires' which meant they fed off the blood of animals rather than people. They were also much larger than a normal coven and closer as well as they considered each other family, within this family there eight vampires that made up the Olympic Coven. There was Carlisle and Esme the leaders of the clan but also mates and husband and wife, Carlisle had found her dying and couldn't bare to be without her so he changed her. Next; was Edward a rather sullen vampire and the first person Carlisle changed. 

Then there was Rosalie, who Carlisle had found dying in the street in Rochester. Two years after she been turned Rosalie found her mate Emmett and his younger twin sister Iris, dying after being mauled by a bear. Before he had passed out Emmett had asked Rosalie to save his sister so she took them both to Carlisle. Emmett and Iris have always had a close bond with each other and that didn't change after they were turned either. A few years later two more vampires joined them; Alice a rather small clairvoyant vampire who turned out to be Iris' mate, and an Empathic vampire by the name of Major Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper was one of the oldest vampires within the coven, second to Carlisle, although he was surrounded by his family he was incredibly lonely as he didn't have a mate yet, much like Edward. Alice had promised he'd find his mate if he joined the Cullen clan but it had yet to happen, he has been without his mate for so long he was starting to give up. But tensions were about to rise within the Coven as a secret Alice had been hiding was about to come out. 

***

Alice was humming a tune to herself as she carried a vase full of flowers into the living room, they were a gift from Iris. When she suddenly went into a vision, the vase smashing to the ground and attracting everyone's attention to her. 

"What did you see Alley?" Iris asked as she helped Alice sit on the sofa. Before she could answer Edward spoke up. 

"Jasper's mate is coming back here." He sneered, with a unreadable tone in his voice. 

"Back? What does he mean Alice?" Jasper asked tense, almost growling as he wondered why he'd been kept from his mate. 

"Alice spoke to her in August." Edward added. 

"Can you shut the hell up!" Iris snapped glaring at Edward. “Are you really trying to pick a fight!?”

"She wasn't ready for you then, Jasper. Valerie is Chief Swan's youngest daughter." Alice said quickly before Edward could say more as realisation dawned on them. 

They had all heard, mainly from Carlisle who had been working at the hospital at the time. In August Chief Swan had been throwing a Baby Shower for his daughter when her boyfriend ended up in a car crash on his drive down from Phoenix involving a drunk driver. He'd been almost here when he was slammed into killing him instantly. Carlisle remembered all too well how distraught the young girl and the the boys parents had been, the mother and Valerie had barely been able to stand up and he had worried about the stress to her and the baby as she had been five months pregnant at the time. 

"I had a vision of him dying and I had to offer my support any way that I could. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jasper, but she wasn't ready for you then." Alice apologised to her best friend. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment as he got control of the Major again before reopening his eyes. 

"It's okay Alice." Jasper sighed grateful his best friend was there for his mate if he couldn’t be. 

"She's not human is she?" Carlisle asked remembering her strange scent and the power he felt coming off her in waves. 

"No. Neither is her mother or her mother's side of the family. The only ones who are, are Valerie's father and her older twin sister Isabella who is Edward's Blood Singer. Not your mate Edward, your  Blood Singer ." Alice said sternly emphasising on Blood Singer but Edward didn't look like he was paying the slightest bit of attention. "Bella is jealous of Valerie as she didn't get the gene and blames her for stealing it."

"So she's bitter." Rosalie scoffed with a roll of her eyes. 

"What is she?" Emmett asked curiously as Alice summoned up another vision. 

"She's a True werewolf. The tribe aren't actually werewolves they're shapeshifters. Valerie and her mother go through agonising pain for hours as their bones break over, and over again until they take on the shape of a wolf." Alice explained to the horror of Jasper and everyone else. “It's a curse and they have to trigger it. Either by accidentally killing someone by a car crash for example, or killing someone, or a miscarriage." Alice said softly with a pained expression. 

"Oh that poor girl." Esme gasped with a hand over her mouth. "She had a miscarriage didn't she and it triggered it?" Esme asked. But no one really needed an answer to that, the answer was clear enough by the pained expressions on both Alice and Jasper's faces (as he felt Alice’s sadness). 

"And her sister is jealous of that!?" Iris exclaimed angrily. "Is she for real?" She never understood how someone could treat their siblings badly especially their twin, she and Emmett have always stuck by each other ever since they were born, you never saw one without the other and that wasn't about to change. It was clear neither of the twins would be liking this Bella Swan. 

"When will Valerie be coming, Alice?" Jasper asked he didn't care that she was a wolf or that she has a child he'd love both of them regardless. 

"January 2nd, so in about a week." Alice answered. "She was supposed to move here end of November before she had her son but he came a month early on the 3rd November. She stayed so his grandparents could get to know him." 

Jasper suddenly growled his eyes pitch black as he locked eyes on Edward. He didn't know what the sullen vampire was thinking but he knew it wasn't anything good if the despise and disgust was anything to go by. 

"I don't know what you're thinking Edward but you better stop right now." Carlisle said sternly. "Valerie and her son are a part of this family as she's Jasper's mate and you will  at least be civil with her. We will all support her if she needs it." Carlisle said firmly leaving no room for argument. 

"Jasper is also her mate like she is his due to her being a werewolf." Alice added smiling as Jasper calmed down and a smile came onto his face at hearing that though he continually shot glares at Edward. "She's going to be Rosalie's best friend along with mine and Iris’, and you Emmett." Alice added rolling her eyes, when Emmett started pouting like a child. 

Emmett let out a cheer at that ignoring the eye roll he got from his mate, he'd finally have someone new to challenge on his games that wasn't his sister who loved playing them with him or Jasper. He and Jasper were extremely close and often went hunting and played games together if he wasn't with Iris or Rosalie. 

"What does she look like?" Rosalie asked curiously. 

"She has blonde hair like you though not as pale and bright green eyes. Pass me some paper...thanks Jasper." Alice said as he had passed her some paper and a pencil before she could even finish speaking and started drawing Valerie. "There we go." She said happily as she looked at the drawing. 

"She's beautiful." Esme said smiling softly. "I'm so happy for you Jasper." She said happily smiling at her son who had his eyes locked on the piece of paper. 

"She is." Jasper agreed softly. He wanted time to hurry up now so he could at last meet his mate, and if Isabella Swan ever upset his mate or her son she will rule the day she was born and he would not be held responsible for his actions.


	2. Chapter One, A New Start

Chapter One, A New Start

"Come on baby, lets get you ready to go home to Grandad Charlie." Valerie cooed at Jace, who was laying on her bed trying to smile. She was just finishing getting him ready for the three hour flight to Seattle and then the three hour drive to Forks once her Dad picks them up. "Are you smiling for Mama, baby?" Valerie cooed brushing one of her french plaits over her shoulder and playing with his little feet, making a happy gurgle sound come from the nearly two month old as a smile came onto his face. Valerie quickly took a picture of her smiling son and saved it as her locked screen saver, while praising and kissing her baby boy.

"Sweetheart, Melinda and Jean-Paul are here." Her mother called from the door way as Valerie was strapping Jace into the car seat making sure he had his dummy and his comfort blanket.

"Mum, he just smiled." Valerie said excitedly, while she checked the straps so her nearly two month old son would be safe.

"He did?" Renée asked excitedly as she came over to her youngest daughter and her grandson. "Who's a clever boy smiling for his Mama." Renée cooed getting another smile from Jace as she and Valerie laughed. "Oh, that outfit is adorable." Her mother said spotting the Mama's boy's outfit he had on. "I can't believe he's nearly two months old, and he's the spitting image of you baby." Her mother said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and then her grandson's.

"I think he looks more like Jason." Valerie said sadly as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She was sad that her son would never know his father and she missed him even if he wasn't her mate, she had loved him. They had been together for three years how could she not.

"I know you miss him but he lives on in Jace, he has Jason's eyes but the rest is all you sweetheart. Remember that as soon as Jace hits two months old that'll mean you'll soon start shifting again. You'll need to speak to Billy so you can be with the pack on the Full Moon, I know Sam Uley has already shifted. I'll remind your Dad when I let him know you, Jace and Bella are on the plane." Renée fretted over her younger daughter.

"Mum, I'm going to be fine I promise." Valerie assured smiling softly at her mother. "Are you going to be okay on your own?" Valerie asked concerned.

"I'll be fine sweetheart." Renée said as she tucked a stray blonde hair behind her daughter's ear. "You may be the Alpha but I'll be just fine. Are you sure your going to be warm enough once you get to Forks?

And do you have everything?" She asked looking over her daughter's blue jeans, white cami top and the pink cardigan that was laying over her bag.

"Stop fretting Renée." Jean-Paul laughed his french accent still able to make out, as he and Melinda entered Valerie's bedroom. "Phil and I just put her suitcase and Jace's bag in the boot. He's just waiting on Isabella and I know you and Phil sent the rest of Jace's and Valerie's things to Charlie before Christmas."

"Ignore him." Melinda said whacking her husband's chest as she passed, she hugged her friend and then Valerie.

"He just smiled." Valerie told them happily showing them her screensaver.

"Oh, what a clever boy." Melinda cooed as Jace smiled and gurgled at them. "You be good for your Mama and I love you." Melinda said as she kissed Jace's forehead.

"I love you too." Melinda said as she hugged Valerie tightly again and kissed her forehead, while her husband said goodbye to his grandson.

"I love you too." Valerie replied as she hugged Melinda tightly. "I love you as well Jean." She said as she hugged Jean-Paul and kissed his cheek. "I'll video call you every weekend." She promised.

"We know chérie." Jean-Paul replied as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Let's get you into the car so you don't miss your flight." He said as picked up Jace's car seat, Melinda grabbed the bag and cardigan while Valerie hugged her Mum tightly after slipping the phone into her pocket.

"I love you Mum." Valerie said her voice tight with emotion she didn't want to leave her mother to change on a Full Moon chained in basement on her own (Phil hated chaining them up but it was safer that way), but she couldn't stay here.

There were too many memories and she wanted to spend more time with her Dad rather than just the holidays.

"I love you too baby." Renée said hugging her tightly. "I'll be fine I promise. I'm not alone I have Phil. Maybe you'll find your Mate in Forks like I found mine in Phil."

"Speaking of Phil." Valerie said not answering her mother. "We better go before he sends a search party." She laughed as she linked arms with her mother. Wanting the connection of a pack just a little while longer, as small as it was. After her grandfather died, Renée didn't become the Alpha like what should've happened instead when Valerie triggered the curse after a miscarriage - a few months before she conceived Jace - she did. Bella despised her for that, claiming Valerie stole the gene from her in the womb as Bella never got the gene.

Renée had noticed a definite sign when she left Forks and took the twins with her, Valerie was prone to outburst of anger and after that her eyes had shone yellow with her anger when she was forced to move when they were three. After that Renée and Charlie had enrolled Valerie in self defence classes to work out her anger in a positive way and then as she became a teenager and started getting in fights, Renée enrolled her in yoga and meditating to try and help her daughter. Basing everything off what her parents had done for her as she too was a wolf, like all of their family except for Bella. That drove a wedge between the twins, Valerie had never excluded her sister as she loved her dearly and they had been really close, but when Bella found out she didn't have the gene she distanced herself from her sister and became a stone cold bitch.

She wished she had the gene where her mother and sister wished they didn't so they didn't have to go through excruciating pain every month, and they had a feeling Jace had the gene too.

"I'm not sitting in the back with them." was the first thing Bella said when they stepped out of the house pulling the duo out of their thoughts.

"Tough so suck it up." Renée told her oldest daughter sternly. Not only were her daughter's different in personality, and gene wise, but they were also different in looks too. Bella has her brown hair, Charlie's brown eyes and his pale skin. Whereas Valerie had her mother's, Marie Higginbotham's, green eyes but she also had her father's Beaufort Higginbotham, blonde hair, and her hourglass figure and olive skin tone. Bella was quiet, withdrawn, cold towards her sister and nephew and liked to read.

Valerie liked to draw and paint, play piano occasionally as her grandfather Geoffrey Swan taught her, she loved nature, loved to read and she used to help Jace and Jean-Paul tinker on cars (though wasn't very good and would mostly watch and hand tools, but she'd been getting there), and liked makeup to a degree, mainly on special occasions or just a touch on a here and there basis.

"Right let's go otherwise we'll miss the plane." Phil said interrupting whatever Bella had been about to say. "You'll be careful right Val? And call us every weekend. I'm not missing this little monster grow up." He said as he tickled Jace's yummy making the baby laugh.

"Of course." She said as she kissed his cheek and said goodbye to Melinda and Jean-Paul.

Once she had strapped Jace in, she sat in the middle and put her headphones in to listen to her music and keep Jace entertained, she knew not to speak to Bella while she's in this mood and she certainly did not want to get angry before getting on a plane and when she had her son to look after. She was proud of her mother and looked up to her. Before she met Phil and had moved away from Forks and her Dad she had to raise the two of them alone while going through the transformation. She had a steel-tight cage put in the basement and would tie herself up in there while the pair of them would be in beds on the other side of the cage where she could see but not get to. She was never a danger to them but her mother had cared about their safety and took every precaution. The one time they had been away from her was the worst Full Moon for her mother has her wolf had been besides itself.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she smiled softly at her son who was slowly drifting off to sleep. His little eyelids closing over his father's sectoral heterochromia eyes (left eye half-brown and half-blue and right eye blue). Running a hand through his ash blonde hair she pressed a kiss to his forehead and popped his dummy back in as he drifted off to sleep. Her mother was right she may have lost Jason but he was still with her in Jace and she'd make sure her son knew his father even if and when she found her mate, she'd never let Jason's memory be forgotten.

***

After a three hour flight Valerie was pissed. She was pissed that Bella and some man on the plane felt it was okay to degrade her for breastfeeding her son. Of course she'd laid into the pair of them, quite lengthy at that. She would not stand to have someone degrade her in such way. Of course other women on the plane including the stewardesses had a go at them too and applauded her for standing up for herself, but she didn't want their praise. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. But she wasn't naive too think the world was all sunshine and rainbows. Though her temper may have gotten away from her as she'd slapped Bella leaving a bright red hand print but she didn't care right now.

"Shall we go find Grandad?" Valerie cooed to Jace as she held him carefully in her arms while trying to grab her bag and trying to rein in her anger, as Bella stormed off the plane. "Thanks for the help Bella!" Valerie snapped at her sister's retreating back.

"Here let me help you." A kind older woman who had dark greying hair said as she reached up and grabbed the bag from the overhead rack.

"Thank you." Valerie sand gratefully holding her hand out for the bag.

"It's alright, hun I got it. Let's go get this little cutie safe in his pushchair." She said as led the way off the plane and to the Baggage claim where Bella stood with her things but leaving Valerie's things on the conveyor belt, however when she saw Valerie wasn't struggling and someone had helped her the smirk dropped from her face and into a scowl. "Your sister is...a..." The woman who had introduced herself as Daphne trailed off unsure what to say.

"Brat. Rude. Childish." Valerie listed off as her anger grew.

"Exactly." Daphne said as she first got the pushchair off and set it up for Valerie and then got Valerie's two suitcases off before she even thought of getting her own.

"Oh, thank you." Valerie said surprised but gratefully as she finished clipping the car seat to the pushchair and grabbed the woman's suitcase for her. She was glad she sent the rest of her things on ahead and was incredibly grateful to this woman.

"Thank you sweetheart. Oh there's my son. I'll get him to help you with your things until you find your father...Tim. Come here a second." Daphne called waving her son over and ignoring Valerie's protests.

"Val! Bella!" Charlie Swan called as he walked over to his daughters before Tim could.

"Daddy!" Valerie exclaimed as she hugged her father tightly.

"Hello sweetheart." Charlie said as he kissed her forehead though when he pulled back he frowned when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Hi Bella." Charlie said little more awkwardly but he still went to hug her only for Bella to step back.

"Hi Charl...err, Hi Dad." Bella muttered almost uninterested. Frowning at her attitude and the red mark on her face. He ignored it for her now, planning to deal with it once they were home or in the car.

"Where's my grandson?" Charlie asked as he looked in the pushchair at Jace who smiled and kicked his legs. "When did he start smiling?" Charlie asked. "Hi Daphne." He greeted the woman who was talking to her son who was in his mid twenties early thirties with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes and some stubble on his cheek.

"Hi Charlie." Daphne greeted stopping her conversation for the moment. "You have some beautiful daughters and a gorgeous grandson." She told him getting a small thanks from Charlie.

"Thank you for helping me Daphne." Valerie said gratefully.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now hopefully I'll see you around Forks. Goodbye." Daphne bid as she waved goodbye to them and followed her son to the exit.

"He started smiling this morning, Dad." Valerie replied to her father.

"Who's a clever boy." Charlie praised his grandson who smiled happily at him, before he went to grab a trolley. "Right let's get all this in the car." Charlie said pushing the trolley that held the three suitcases leaving, Bella to carry her duffle bag, and Valerie to push the pushchair.

"Now, what's the matter?" Charlie asked looking in the rear view mirror at Valerie who sat in the back with Jace while Bella sat in the front.

"Bella and some bloke on the plane were degrading me for breastfeeding Jace and when I always cover myself. But that's not the point. It's disgusting, it's rude and it's down right degrading. She's my sister and she treats Jace and I like crap." Valerie ranted getting everything off of her chest. As she spoke Charlie's face became red with anger as a dark look came across it.

"Give me your phone, Bella. Now." Charlie said authoritatively as they sat at a red light. 

"What? Why? She's the one getting her.." Bella complained.

"Enough!" Charlie shouted stopping Bella's complaining. "You're grounded, now give me your phone. How dare you treat your sister and nephew this way!

I am absolutely disgusted with your behaviour young lady and are grounded until I say otherwise! Your sister did not steal the gene from you so get this stupid notion out of your head!" Charlie shouted at his eldest daughter feeling disgusted with her behaviour. For the last bit of the journey was spent in an awkward silence as both Valerie and Charlie were still rather angry at Bella, Valerie was having trouble controlling the wolf inside her and Bella was sulking. Thankfully they soon pulled into the driveway of the white two story house that Valerie called home.

"Dad, why I unpack can you please watch Jace he needs some tummy time." Valerie asked as she got out of the car Jace in his car seat on her arm.

"You didn't need to ask Val." Charlie said a happy smile on his face. "You know I would love to spend time with my grandson. Jacob and Billy Black will be here soon so why don't we order for dinner tonight." Charlie suggested as he took Jace off Valerie and grabbed the pushchair after getting the suitcases out of the car. "Oh, we finished Jace's room." Charlie added seeing the happy smile come on Valerie's face. "And Bella I've out grandpa's desk in your room. You like purple right?" He asked as they all entered the house.

"It's okay." Bella said as she stomped her way up to her room.

"Thank you Dad." Valerie said gratefully as she kissed his cheek and Jace's before heading to her bedroom. As she was only here in the summer nothing much had been done to her room except for hoovering and dusting.

Sighing Valerie dumped her suitcases on her bed for now as she looked around her room. Her walls were painted a dark grey that had white stars on them, photo frames of Valerie and Jason before and during her pregnancy, Valerie and her Dad, there was photos of her with all her friends from the Rez, photos of Valerie, Jason and his parents and photos of Valerie and her Mum, and Phil, and even one of her with both sets of grandparents along with her scan photos. Above her bed there was a drawing of her and her mother in their werewolf form, it had taken her ages to do but she was happy with the end result. Phil had taken a picture of them one Full Moon. Her mother was a dark brown wolf whereas Valerie was more of a sandy coloured wolf with a white underbelly, she supposed it had to do with her blonde hair colour. She was thinking of turning it into a painting for her Mum's birthday.

Covering her floor was a fluffy silver-grey coloured carpet, her bed sat against the right facing wall under the photo frames with white night stands on either side, a vase of pink flowers sat on one of the night stands. Facing the door were large windows facing the forest covered by white blackout curtains with her white desk and pink chair sat beneath it. To the left of the door sat her white triple wardrobe taking up that wall, then was the dark wooden door leading to Jace's room. Next; was her white five draw chest of draws with her tv on top followed by her large white corner bookcase that was just before her desk and window and was full with all sorts of books.

Her bedding that currently lay under the suitcases was a white sheet with a dark grey duvet set, a white fluffy blanket over the top and a multitude of pink cushions. She was rather pleased with her room it was calming to her with the grey, pink and white tones which was needed with her anger issues caused by being a werewolf. Although looking at the pictures of her and Jason hurt, the pain had lessened slightly though she knew it wouldn't go away completely but would ease with time like her mother and her Dad had told her. Grabbing one of the suitcases off the bed, she wheeled it into Jace's room deciding to look at his room and unpack his things first. As she entered his room she couldn't help the gasp that left her throat. It was beautiful. His walls were painted a light sky blue and his door on this side was painted white, over the window were navy blackout curtains.

In the corner on the right side was a dark brown, leave-less tree with copies of her photos of Jason and Valerie when she was pregnant and scan photos on the tree making up the leaves, and there was also a wielded bird cafe containing a battery operated candle hanging from the tree that she knew her Uncle Waylon had made. Opposite the door was a Muriel of Hogwarts painted in different shades of blue behind his handmade dark wooden cot that she knew her Uncle Harry had made. To the left; was a white wardrobe, next to the tree was a white chest of draw with a changing mat on top. The wall by the window held a white armchair and foot stall, the armchair having Harry Potter themed cushions. Next to the chair was a small side table the draws painted in each house colour, on the wall above the chair was Jace's name written in cursive writing and bookshelves containing the Harry Potter books.

Finally there was a small Harry Potter chest beneath the window containing some toys, a Harry Potter mobile and grey Harry Potter bedding in the cot and a cream coloured carpet. It was beautiful and she loved it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such caring family and friends. During the summer she had been in no state to fix up Jace's room and was eternally grateful to everyone who had helped do her baby boy's room. Knowing Uncle Billy and Jake would be here soon Valerie got started on unpacking her's and Jace's belongings.

***

Valerie had just finished unpacking everything, and putting it all in their rightful place and the suitcases on top of the wardrobe when she heard a honk from outside. Knowing who it was she grabbed the baby carrier in case she needed it and headed outside where she saw her Dad greeting Billy and Jacob Black with Jace in his arms.

"Is this Jace?" Billy asked excitedly holding his arms out towards Charlie but looking to Valerie for permission, who gave it with a soft smile and a tight hug to her pseudo uncle. "He looks just like you Val, so handsome. I'm glad you're finally here to stay, your Dad hasn't shut up since you told him you were coming." He said as he held Jace in his arms making Valerie laugh.

"Yeah? Keep exaggerating and I'll roll into the mud." Charlie growled playfully.

"Not after I ram you into the ankles." Billy scoffed playfully.

"Dad, let me hold him." Jacob demanded as he took Jace into his arms before coming over to his best friend as Bella finally came out of the house.

"Hey Jake." Valerie said hugging her best friend but being mindful of her son who was looked up at Jacob interestedly.

"Hey Val, how have you been?" Jacob asked with a concerned frown.

"Getting there I guess. Jace keeps me going, don't you baby?" Valerie cooed to Jace who smiled at her behind his dummy as Jacob greeted Bella.

"Why are you holding him for?" Bella scoffed when she noticed Jacob holding Jace. Billy and Charlie looked up at that and came over to the three teens.

"Bella, don't start your already grounded." Charlie warned.

"Why can't I hold him? Valerie is my best friend and like a sister to me." Jacob asked confused.

"Don't bother Jake she's got it in for me ever since I became a werewolf and it's only got worse since Jace was born." Valerie sighed as she took Jace and put him in the baby carrier carefully. Valerie smiles and kissed his head as he snuggled close to her.

"Why?" Billy asked, anger starting mar his features.

"Because I breastfeed him." Valerie replied.

"So?" Jacob said, not understanding the problem. "What's wrong with that? He's your son you can feed him however you want and isn't it better for him? Especially as he was premature."

"It's not right!" Bella exclaimed. "She was feeding him on the plane! In public! It's -"

"I said enough Bella!" Charlie shouted. "I was going to show you your homecoming present but frankly right now, you don't deserve it! But as you need to get to school here it is." Charlie said patting the hood of the red truck. "Now go to your room I'll send your pizza up to you." Charlie said firmly. Huffing Bella stomped her way back into the house slamming her bedroom door behind her without even a thank you to Charlie.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Charlie said as he hugged Valerie close to him. "Look behind the truck there's something for you." Pulling back confused Valerie walked to the other side of the truck, running her fingers through Jace's hair to calm down when a gasp tore its way from her throat.

"Is it?" Valerie asked recognising the air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror of the black, 1967 Chevy impala, that she and Jason got on holiday. 

"It is." Charlie confirmed as he came to stand besides his daughter. "Jean-Paul rebuilt it and sent it down here once he'd finished. He knew Jason had wanted you to have it, and he'd wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Thank you Dad." Valerie said tearfully as she hugged her father tightly being mindful of Jace in between them.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Charlie said pressing a kiss to her blonde locks.

"Valerie, while your at school and Charlie's at work I would be more than happy to look after Jace for you." Billy suggested.

"Really?" Valerie asked shocked.

"Of course." Billy replied with a smile. "Your family Val and that includes Jace. And during a Full Moon there will be someone there for you." Billy hinted as Jacob was present and didn't know Sam was a wolf.

"Thank you Uncle Billy." Valerie said gratefully as she let go of her father to go and hug him.

"You're welcome. I'm more than happy to look after him tomorrow. I can't believe he's two months tomorrow." Billy replied smiling at the girl who was like another daughter to him.

"Thank you I'll bring him round before I start school with some bottles and everything." Valerie said gratefully she had been worried about what she was going to do, but now that was another thing off her mind.

"Great, I get to play with him before school." Jacob said excitedly. "I'm hungry." He complained making his father shake his head while making Valerie and Charlie laughed.

"Come in. We're gonna order pizza." Charlie said as he started wheeling Billy to the steps and gently pulling him up and into the house. As Valerie followed them into the house pressing a kiss to her son's head as she called her mother and Melinda letting them know she had reached Forks okay, she had a tingling feeling course through her and her wolf started to act strangely...like she was excited and couldn't wait to meet someone. She knew what that meant it, her mother had explained the feeling to her. It meant her mate was somewhere in Town and she wondered if/ when she would meet them? And if she was ready for a mate or not? She guessed only time would answer the questions that now rattled around her brain like a freight train.

***

While on the other side of Town deep within the woods, Jasper Whitlock Hale got the same tingling feeling course through his body as he finally felt the mating bond. A smile came onto his face as realised Valerie was finally in Forks, it wouldn't fully become active until they locked eyes which would then start pulling them towards each other wanting to solidify the bond. But he knew she's been through hell so he would give her time no matter what the bond and the Major wanted.

"Why did you stop?" Emmett whined pulling Jasper from his thoughts. "We lost now!"

"He felt the mating bond activate. Valerie is here." Alice chirped.

"Congrats Jazzman." Emmett boomed slapping Jasper on the back. "Welcome to matehood!" Only to be slapped around the head.

"Ow! Rosie! What was that for?!" Emmett whined looking to his mate with a pout as she walked past him. 

"Because you were about to say something vulgar and annoy Jasper." Rosalie said as if it was obvious.

"What? I would never! Iris!" Emmett whined looking to his sister on the other side of him who had been playing the game with him and Jasper.

"Sorry big brother I know what your like." Iris apologised, with a shrug of her shoulders. Emmett huffed and cross his arms as he slumped against the sofa.

“But," She drawled as Emmett looked at her hopefully. "I love you anyway you goofball." Iris teased making everyone laugh.

“Everyone is against me.” Emmett grumbled, which made them all laugh more. Jasper shook his head at his brother a smile on his face he was grateful for Emmett’s diversion but he couldn’t wait to see Valerie tomorrow.

———————————————————————

chérie = sweetheart


	3. Chapter Two, A New School and a Mate

Chapter Two, A New School and a Mate

Valerie sighed as her alarm went off at half five in the morning. She quickly shut it off so it didn't wake Jace, before stretching and getting out of bed. She carefully crept into Jace's room to check on him but he was still fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him she headed back into her room and grabbed the baby monitor and a towel. As she was quietly leaving her room to use the bathroom, she spotted her Dad coming out of the bathroom all dressed for work.

"Morning Princess." Charlie greeted as he kissed Valerie on the forehead lovingly and hugged her tightly.

"Morning Daddy. Would you mind listening out for Jace while I have a quick shower please?" Valerie asked with a yawn.

"Of course sweetheart, you go have a shower and I'll put the kettle on." Charlie said as he took the baby monitor from her.

"Thanks Dad. If he wakes up there's some milk in the fridge that I expressed last night." Valerie replied gratefully. After kissing his cheek she left for a nice hot shower. Entering the bathroom Valerie switched on the shower letting it warm up as she stripped out of her pyjamas, getting in once the shower had warmed up. A sigh of content passed her lips as the warm water worked out any knots she'd gotten while she slept. After a few minutes she grabbed her coconut and lychee shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair before shaving, as she was washing her body with red berry scent shower gel she let out a little gasp of pain as her breasts felt very full and painful, and sped up a little.

Once she was finished in the bathroom she quickly dried her hair, dried herself off, used her deodorant and headed back into her bedroom to get dressed. She was so glad she had painted her nails green and set out clothes for herself and Jace the night before so she didn't have to search for something to wear. Grabbing her black underwear and black nursing bra she quickly pulled them on along with some thick green socks, black ripped jeans and an olive green top that had black writing on it that said, 'I just want to go away.' After pulling on some black lace up high heeled boots, Valerie put on some dark green eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara, leaving her burgundy lipstick for after her breakfast. Once she'd brushed her blonde hair: deciding to leave it down in its natural curls, she checked Jace's room only to find he wasn't there.

Figuring he was with her Dad she headed downstairs, hearing Jace start to cry as she reached the bottom steps making her boobs throb dully.

"Have you fed him Dad?" She called.

"Just heating the bottle now." Charlie replied as she entered the kitchen. "Why?" He asked turning around seeing the look of discomfort on his youngest face.

"That's okay. I'll just express some and replace the bottle." Valerie replied wincing a little. "Have you eaten Dad?"

"Yeah I have and I've only just brought him down so don't worry. Eat your breakfast." Charlie said as he shifted Jace a little so he could test the milk on the inside of his wrist. Once he was sure the temperature was just right he fed Jace the bottle who happily quietened down.

Valerie smiled and kissed her Dad's cheeks and Jace's forehead -who smiled up at his mother - as she passed them to make her fruit porridge, a honey tea and another coffee for her Dad.

"Thanks sweetheart." Charlie said gratefully when she set it down on the table, pausing in feeding Jace to wind him a little before he continued.

"How're you feeling Val?" Charlie asked concerned. Valerie sighed, blowing her spoon to give her time to think on the answer.

"I'm okay I guess. Mum thinks I'm going to meet my mate here. I guess she was right, because when we arrived I got the tingles she said I would get. But, I'm not sure if I'm ready, Dad." She sighed rung out. Charlie looked at his daughter sorrowfully. He hated that she had gone through such grief only this past summer.

"If you do meet him, it doesn't mean that you have to jump straight into a relationship right away. You can take your time to get to know him, though I know it'll be difficult as you'll have your wolf and the mate bond pushing you to. But I know you'll always put Jace first when it comes to the two meeting, as I know that's what your worried about really, and you always make the right choice, sweetheart. You are a wonderful mother, and your mother and I couldn't be prouder." He said as he winded Jace over his shoulder after he finished his bottle apart from an ounce. "You never know: your mate could treat you and Jace the way Jason did or better even."

"Thanks Dad." Valerie said smiling at her father who always knew how to make her feel better.

"Anytime sweetheart." Charlie smiled. "Do you want me to get him dressed before I leave?" Charlie asked after awhile once they'd finished their drinks and Valerie her breakfast, Charlie getting in a lot of cuddles with his grandson.

"That's okay Dad I can do it." Valerie smiled, though she was feeling extremely uncomfortable now and would have to express some milk before she did anything else.

"Okay sweetheart. Well have a good day at school. I added the play-mat to your car last night." Charlie said kissing her forehead and handing Jace over to his mother after giving him a kiss to the forehead. "Oh, there's some vampires here, the Cullens, but they feed off animals I think as they have gold eyes. If Im remembering correctly what your grandfather, Beaufort, told me about their kind when your mother and I got together." He added.

"Okay, thanks Dad. Have a good day at work." Valerie wished kissing his cheek. "Let's get you dressed baby." Valerie cooed to Jace who smiled happily at his mother as she heard her father call up the stairs to Bella telling her to get up for school. Putting the used plates and cups in the sink to deal with later, Valerie grabbed a clean bottle out of the steriliser, rinsed it off multiple times along with the lid and teat before grabbing it, and the baby monitor and headed upstairs to Jace's room. She carefully put him in his cot and the bottle and baby monitor on the table before she rummaged in the draw for the breast pump.

Once she found it she sat in the armchair while it worked smiling at Jace kicking his legs as he stared at the Harry Potter mobile. Once she relieved both her breasts and the bottle was full, she switched it off and screwed the lid back on and popped it into the cool bag in the changing bag. After changing Jace's nappy (adding a little cream). Once he was happy and safe in the cot she thoroughly checked that everything Jace needed was in the bag, she quickly went and brushed her teeth, put on her leather jacket, lipstick and grabbed her phone and school bag.

"Let's get you ready for the day shall we Jace? Yeah?" She cooed to him laughing when he smiled and kicked his legs when he saw her. Picking him up, she put him on the changing table and got him dressed in a green stripped long sleeved top, grey dungarees with Mike from Monsters Ink on it, white socks and his cream coloured wolffull body winter coat.

"There don't we look handsome." Valerie cooed kissing her son's forehead. As she was wiping the lipstick off she felt her phone go off in her pocket. "Oh, it's grandma Renée." Valerie told him. Jace started to whine a little so she gave him a dummy -that she clipped to his coat- soothing him.

"Shh it's okay, Jace." She soothed tapping the dummy gently as his eyes started to close, smiling softly at her adorable son, she opened the text with one hand keeping the other on his stomach.

Mum: Hi baby, how're you and my cutie of a grandson? I love you xxx

Valerie: Hi Mum, we're okay thanks. How're you and Phil? Love you too xxx

Valerie: Are you sure you're going to be alright?

Mum: That's good baby, but I know you're not. What's wrong? Phil and I are fine. We miss you both. I will be fine please stop worrying sweetheart

Valerie: Just tired. Bella was being her usual self and shouted cause Jace woke up during the night and she woke him up after I got him back off. Dad's pissed.

Mum: So are Phil and I

Mum: I'll have a word with her. This is ridiculous now. Your Dad told me what she did on the plane and what happened last night, we've both agreed to extend the time she's grounded. And added punishments. I'm sorry baby. But don't worry darling we won't let this continue.

Valerie: Thanks Mum. I've got to head to Billy's now to drop off Jace before I'm late for school. I love you and give Phil my love too xxx

Mum: Okay sweetheart have a good day at school. Give Jace a hug and a kiss from us and we love you too xxx

Looking at the time on her phone Valerie quickly put both bags over her shoulders and picked up Jace carrying him downstairs to his car seat that waited by the door. Carefully taking the bags off her shoulders so they didn't hit him she bent down carefully and strapped him in, triple checking the straps once she was finished. After making sure they were secure she quickly let Jake know they were about to leave.

Valerie: Hey Jake. I'm on my way

Jake: Good. Cause I want cuddles before I have to go to school

Jake: See you soon locca. Drive safe

Shaking her head with a smile on her face Valerie put the bags over her shoulders and picked up the car seat holding a now sleeping Jace. Carefully walking down the steps and the wet driveway Valerie unlocked the car and dropped the bags into the boot besides the play-mat before strapping Jace in the back. Once she had double checked her baby was safe and secure, she put the child lock on the door before she closed it and got into the driver side and took off for the Rez.

***

"Thank you for doing this Billy." Valerie said gratefully as she set down the changing bag and the play-mat. Jacob had whipped Jace straight out of the car as soon as she had parked and was currently hogging him to himself on the sofa.

"You don't need to thank me, Val I offered." Billy said with a shake of his head. "Now you both better be off to school before you're late. Jake, let Val say goodbye."

"Fine." Jake sighed as he pressed a kiss to his forehead and let his mother take back his nephew.

"Bye baby. You be good for Uncle Billy. Mama loves you." Valerie said softly, as she stared at her son lovingly who cooed back to her around his dummy, his heterochromia eyes shinning brightly. Smiling Valerie ran her fingers through his blond hair and kissed his forehead before she handed him to Billy.

"I'll see you kids after school. Drive safe Val." Billy said waving Jace's hand to them.

"Bye." Valerie and Jake bid as they left the house, each going their own way.

***

In the car park of Forks High School, Alice Cullen could barely contain her excitement as she stood holding hands with her mate, her siblings standing around her. Edward's Blood Singer had already arrived, but she wasn't interested in her, she was interested in Valerie Swan, Jasper's mate who would be here any second.

"Maybe she's late." Iris, Emmett's twin sister and Alice's mate suggested.

"Nope." Alice said popping the 'p' just as a Chevy impala pulled into the car park and pulled into the only free space which just so happened to be besides Emmett's jeep.

"You planned this didn't you, Alley." Iris whispered just as the blonde turned off the music, the song 'bad girls by M.I.A' shutting off. Alice looked over to Jasper and couldn't help but smile at the happy look on his face. She was so happy for her best friend. He's been alone for far too long.

Jasper couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, his mate, as she got out of the car. She was absolutely gorgeous the drawing really hadn't done her any justice at all. Her green eyes flicked over them all nervously, however, when her eyes landed on Alice recognition seeped through her. He was so glad that she had calmed down he hated that she had felt nervous around them. He watched as she walked around the car towards Alice in shoes that Alice and Rosalie would kill for - (Iris wasn't as big as a shopaholic like her mate) - when he suddenly felt the lust and jealousy come from the other students directed at Valerie. She was his. His beautiful wolf and no one was going to take her away from him. With that thought in mind a grow passed though his lips that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

"Calm down." Rosalie hissed, as Valerie crept closer, his older sister resting a manicured hand on his shoulder stopping him from tearing the heads off some of the students.

"Hi Alice." Valerie said with a small smile. While ignoring the stares from the other students and the glares coming from her sister.

"Hi Val." Alice chirped. "How're you? How's the baby? What did you have? Are you okay?" She said rapidly.

"Alley calm down and let her answer." Iris said with a fond shake of the head and squeeze to the hand she was holding.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the advice you gave me in the summer." Valerie said sadly. "I'm getting there but I'm better than I was. I had a little boy." She said as she took her phone out of her pocket and showed Alice the home screen.

"Oh, he's gorgeous." Alice gushed as Iris, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looked over her shoulder with soft smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry about what happened to his father."

"Thank you. I named him Jace after his father. He was a bit premature but he's doing amazing. Started smiling the other day." Valerie said with a happy smile.

"Well he's gorgeous." Alice said, as she handed back the phone. "Let me introduce you. This is Iris McCarthy Cullen my girlfriend, the big teddy bear is her older twin brother, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, and next to him is his girlfriend and my sister Rosalie Hale." Alice said pointing out the brunette besides her.

Then to the large muscular male with black curly hair who looked only slightly similar to Iris.

'Maybe fraternal twins?' Valerie thought.

Then to the gorgeous blonde who stood in Emmett's arms and was taller than Valerie but her blonde hair was lighter and slightly shorter. She paused giving Valerie time to greet them, all of them greeting the youngest Swan warmly in return.

"Rosalie, Emmett and I are all Seniors. This mopey prat is Edward Cullen our brother and finally, Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper Hale." Iris said attracting Valerie's attention to a gorgeous tall man who had a muscular but lean build, he had full lips and a slender nose, a few scars dotted here and there. He had the most gorgeous dark golden eyes Valerie had ever seen and he had curly honey blond hair down to his collarbone.

As soon as Valerie locked eyes with him her wolf was screaming in the back of her head that this gorgeous man, no vampire, was her mate. Which was strange as no werewolf has mated with a vampire, but she didn't care. She could already feel the pull become stronger towards him than it did a few days ago and her worries fading away, although, she would take her time to get to know him she had her son to think of.

"Hi Jasper." Valerie said sticking out her hand effectively pulling the pair of them out of the trance they were just in.

"Hello Ma'am." Jasper said in his thick Texan accent as he kissed her knuckles, smirking at the blush that spread across her cheeks. He too had felt the mating bond become stronger than it had a few days ago, he could now actively feel the pull in his chest leading to Valerie who stood just opposite him.

"You have a gorgeous son, he looks a lot like you and I'm sorry about his father." Jasper apologised.

"Thank you." Valerie smiled. "He means a great deal to me and not just because he's part of Jason." She said firmly, implying subtly that her son comes first.

"I would expect no less." Jasper returned seriously but a smile was on his face and his eyes were bright.

He couldn't get enough of her already or her honey and woodsy scent. It calmed him and the Major and blocked the scent of all the humans' blood.

"Can I walk you towards the office?" Jasper asked.

"Thank you." Valerie said gratefully. "It was lovely to meet all of you and to see you again Alice. I'll see you later." Valerie said as she waved goodbye to them only to be pulled into a hug by Alice.

"We'll see you later." Emmett agreed as they watched Jasper and Valerie walk in the direction of the office talking away animatedly with each other, both with happy smiles on their faces.

"I truly think they're good for each other." Rosalie said with a happy smile ignoring the scoff Edward gave.

"That they are." Iris agreed, happy that Jasper was happy. And he was perfect for Valerie too. He would help her but he also wouldn't push her, and would take the time to get to know her and Jace. After all, they'd both been hurt badly, yes in different ways, but they were still hesitant about love and happiness in the same way. Afraid to be hurt, but it looked like that was about to change. After all they were each other's mates and were perfect for each other. Jasper had been alone for an incredibly long time being the second oldest in the coven, and this was the first time any of them had seen him truly smile and laugh. Yes, Valerie was good for Jasper and Jasper was good for Valerie they agreed. As the bell rang and they headed to class; the four remaining vampires couldn't wait to get to know the Swan wolf.


	4. Chapter Three, New Classes

Chapter Three, New Classes

"What made you want to move to Forks, if that isn't too invasive?" Jasper asked as he walked Valerie to the office.

"I used to live here until my Mum moved taking Bella and I with her when we were three, that did not go down well with me." Valerie laughed causing Jasper to let out a deep chuckle. "I came back every holiday to spend it with my Dad and my friends who live on the Rez. I was moving back, but after...what happened it solidified my reason to move here and I needed a fresh start." She explained softly.

"I can understand that." Jasper admitted. "I hope you will be happy here."

"Thank you." Valerie said gratefully staring up at him with her deep green eyes causing Jasper to suck in an unneeded breath, her eyes were truly mesmerising. "I hope so too."

Jasper so wanted to take her into his arms and assure her that she'll never feel the pain she felt in the summer and that he'll always be there for her and Jace. However, he knew he needed to take it at her pace and he will give her that despite what the bond demands. So instead he just grasped her hand and sent her comforting waves as he brushed his thumb over knuckles. Once she had cheered up a little he brought her hand up to his lips and laid a loving kiss to her knuckles while keeping eye contact. He smirked when a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"After you Darlin'." Jasper said, holding the door to the office open for her. "If you ever need to talk, you can always talk to me if you wish."

"Thank you. You're really easy to talk to Jasper and you can always talk to me too if you need to." Valerie said as she reached up and brushed a lock out of his eyes, unable to stop herself as the wolf hammered in the back of her mind.

"Thank you Ma'am." Jasper said happily, a wide grin on his face. He hadn't once had trouble with his thirst or the scent of the other humans around him and nor did her wolf side bother him, she didn't smell like the pack on the Rez did. Whether it was because they were only shapeshifters and she was a true werewolf or because they were mates, he didn't know and frankly he didn't care. He wouldn't care if she did if he was being perfectly honest. A throat clearing brought the two of them out of their thoughts startling them a little.

"Hi, can I help you?" A redheaded lady with dark glasses asked, her badge letting Valerie know her name was Mrs Cope.

"Hello, Mrs Cope. I'm Valerie Swan." Valerie introduced.

"Ah yes, Chief Swan's youngest daughter. Your sister was in here a while ago. I have all of your paperwork here. This is your Times Table, the map of the school with the best route to your classes and a slip you need all your teachers to sign and bring back to me at the end of the day. Oh, I also have your locker number and combo. Any questions?" Mrs Cope asked.

"No, I'm good thank you." Valerie smiled, as she took the paperwork that was held out to her.

"Okay, dear have a good day. You two Mr Hale." Mrs Cope said.

"Thank you. Have a good day too." Valerie and Jasper said at the same time as they left the office. Jasper leading the way to her locker which coincidently was next to Jasper's locker.

"What lesson do you have first Darlin'?" Jasper asked, leaning against his own locker facing Valerie. She couldn't help the little blush that spread across her cheeks at his sexy smirk. Clearing her throat she looked down at her times table that held her lessons for the week.

Monday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP English (building one classroom sixteen, Mrs Smith)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP History (building one classroom two, Mr Greene)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00 PE (Gymnasium building five, Ms Carr)

Lunch 12:00-13:00 (building four)

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP Biology (building two classroom eight, Mr Molina)

5th period 14:00-15:00: Math (building three classroom one, Mr Banner)

Tuesday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP French (Building two, classroom six, Mrs Robert)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP Art (Building three, classroom four, Mr Alan)

Break 10:30-11:00

3rd period 11:00-12:00: Geography (Building one classroom seven, Mr Varner)

Lunch 12:00-13:00

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP History (building one classroom two, Mr Greene)

5th period 14:00-15:00: Cooking (Building three, classroom five, Mrs McAllen)

Wednesday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP English (building one classroom sixteen, Mrs Smith)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP French (Building two, classroom six, Mrs Robert)

Break 10:30-11:00

3rd period 11:00-12:00: AP Art (Building three, classroom four, Mr Alan)

Lunch 12:00-13:00

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP Biology(building two classroom eight, Mr Molina)

5th period 14:00-15:00: Math (building three classroom one, Mr Banner)

Thursday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: PE (Gymnasium building five, Ms Carr)

2nd period 9:30-10:30:PE (Gymnasium building five, Ms Carr)

Break 10:30-11:00

3rd period 11:00-12:00: Cooking (Building three, classroom five, Mrs McAllen)

Lunch 12:00-13:00

4th period 13:00-14:00: Geography (Building one classroom seven, Mr Varner)

5th period 14:00-15:00: AP Music (building two classroom five, Miss Flynn)

Friday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP English (building one classroom sixteen, Mrs Smith)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP History (building one classroom two, Mr Greene)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00: AP Music (building two classroom five, Miss Flynn)

Lunch 12:00-13:00 (building four)

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP Biology(building two classroom eight, Mr Molina)

5th period 14:00-15:00: Math (building three classroom one, Mr Banner)

"I've got AP English first with Mrs Smith." Valerie replied after looking over all of her lessons.

"So do I." Jasper stated. "Can I walk you to class, Darlin'?" Jasper asked smiling widely at her, a smile that lit up his eyes and took Valerie's breath away a little.

"I'd like that." Valerie agreed, a beaming smile on her own face. Unbeknownst to them Bella was scowling at her sister who got all of the attention when it should be on her and only her. She wasn't the only ones watching them, however, Rosalie and Emmett were watching and couldn't help but smile at seeing the first real smile on their brother's face in a very long time.

A locker slamming shut drew their attention away from the retreating forms of Jasper and Valerie but to Bella who was glaring murderously at her sister.

"She's going to be trouble." Rosalie hissed, glaring at Bella.

"Don't worry Rosie," Emmett assured. "We'll look after Val. Come on we better get to class."

***

Valerie's first day was going really well but she did miss Jace a hell of a lot, it's the first time they'd been apart. She had made quite a few friends which she was happy about, two of them being Alice Cullen (who she shared English with and would also share Art and Music with), and got to know her better, and the second was Iris who always met Alice outside of her class. She had also become closer to Jasper as the day wore on, he was in most of her classes and more often then not her partner in that class, he had also asked her to sit with him and his family at lunch which she happily agreed to. She did become friends with a sweet girl called Angela in PE but as Bella was in a mood and would be sitting with Angela and her friends she'd rather steer clear.

"Ready, Val?" Alice asked, bouncing in her spot as she swung her hand back and forth that was intertwined with Iris' fingers.

"Ready." Valerie agreed, shaking away her thoughts and slipping her leather jacket back on and picked up her bag.

"Is everything alright?" Iris asked, seeing Valerie was looking a little sad as they walked towards where they were meeting the others.

"I'm just missing Jace. It's the first time I've been away from him since he was born two months ago, but I know he's safe with my uncle Billy." Valerie explained.

"He's two months today isn't he?" Iris asked.

"Yeah he is." She replied.

"I have to ask, but where did you get that car?" Rosalie asked as she came up behind the three girls, holding hands with Emmett.

"It was Jason's. His Dad fixed it up, completely rebuilt it and gave it to me, like Jason wanted. I used to help tinker on their cars though I weren't very good." Valerie laughed.

"I tinker on our cars all the time so if you want I can teach you." Rosalie suggested.

"That would be great thank you." Valerie said gratefully a happy smile on her face.

"Hello Darlin'." Jasper greeted taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it causing a blush to spread across her cheeks once again.

"Hello Jasper, How was Spanish?" Valerie asked after clearing her throat.

"Boring." Jasper said which made Valerie giggle. "How was PE?"

"It was good, though I wish we would do something other than volleyball. That does not help me work out my anger." Valerie complained.

"What happened?" Emmett asked concerned.

"I have anger issues. I've been doing kickboxing, yoga and other things to work it out healthily for as long as I can remember. But hormones due to recently giving birth and my sister being a bitch do not help." She explained. They all knew why she had anger issues, it was to do with being a werewolf but they knew she didn't trust them enough to tell them yet and they were okay with that. When she was ready to tell them they would also tell her about them. Jasper just didn't want her to be scared. He would never harm her or Jace. They were quickly becoming his world, he's waited long enough for her.

"It's time." Alice said.

"See you in there munchkin." Emmett laughed as gently nudged Valerie's shoulder.

"Alright teddy bear." Valerie teased which made him let out a booming laugh as he entered the cafeteria with Rosalie at his side, followed by Alice and Iris.

"Shall we Ma'am." Jasper asked, holding out his arm to her which made her giggle, the pair of them ignoring Edward who stood sneering behind them.

"We shall kind Sir." Valerie teased, as she hooked her arm through Jasper's. The pair of them drawing attention to themselves as they entered, not only because Valerie was new and Jasper never spoke to anyone but also because the pair were laughing unlike the rest of his siblings which entered stoically, except for Alice who had twirled around under Iris' hand. "Do you need to grab some lunch?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to make myself some with getting Jace ready." Valerie apologised.

"You don't need to apologise darlin'." Jasper said, as they headed over to the line which was rather short now so Valerie could get her lunch which consisted of a bottle of water, an apple and tuna sandwich on brown bread.

As they were heading back towards the rest of Jasper's siblings, they heard Jessica Stanley explaining to Bella about them and her snide comment over Jasper’s mother not able to have children which made her mad. As they were nearing the table, Alice patting the seat besides her for Valerie, she caught her sister sending her a malicious glare and knew it would mean nothing good.

"I don't know who that is with Jasper Hale though." Jessica mused. "No one has ever seen him laugh with anyone not even his family and he laughs with that beautiful blonde."

"I wouldn't compliment her if I were you." Bella said snidely. "That's my slut of a sister. Unfortunately she's my younger twin by ten minutes and she's got a two month old son."

Valerie clenched hey hands into fists trying to suppress her growls as her eyes started to flicker between green and gold.

"She's disgusting. She breastfeeds him in public and she thinks that just because she covers herself with a cloth that makes it alright, and because I told the truth I'm now grounded. How is that fair?" Bella continued ranting.

"There's nothing wrong with breastfeeding, Bella." Angela said with a frown. "My Mum breastfed my siblings and I. What is she supposed to do? Let her son go hungry?"

"I need to get out of here." Valerie said her voice gruff as she pushed her chair back violently and stormed out of the cafeteria ignoring the calls behind her. She had just reached the car park and rested her head against the cool metal of her car when she heard footsteps behind her the smell of her mate: cinnamon and gunpowder.

"I'll be fine Jasper." Valerie said against the cold metal.

"Come here." Jasper said as he turned her around so her head was pressed against his chest and she could take in his scent and he could take in hers. He had been about to snap and kill Bella for what she was saying about his mate and her son when Valerie had stormed out. He decided to follow her to not only calm down before he exposed his family but more importantly to check on his mate. And he was glad he did as he felt tears wet his jumper.

'Go back! Go back and rip her to shreds! She's made our precious mate cry and deserves to be punished! As does Edward! We felt him agreeing with her!' The Major raged in the back of his mind.

'No our wolf needs us more!' Jasper argued, which stopped the Major from taking control, but only just.

"I'm so sick of her Jasper. One of these days I'm going to snap. She's supposed to be my sister!" Valerie raged in his arms, shaking from her anger and from her wolf trying to take control.

"Shh-shh. It's okay Valerie, you don't need her. I nearly snapped myself but I had to make sure you were okay and I'm glad I did. I couldn't bare the thought of you crying out here by yourself or crying at all. You don't need her darlin', you have me, Alice, Iris, Rosalie and Emmett and not to mention your friends on the Rez. You have a number of people already who care for you.

You don't treat us like we're something to be feared or fought over and we love that about you and we've just met you." Jasper said soothingly as he rubbed his thumbs on her cheekbones wiping away her tears and brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Thank you Jasper." Valerie said gratefully a soft smile on her face.

"You're welcome darlin' come on lets go to class." He said as he took her hand and led her back into the school.

***

It was finally the end of the day and Valerie couldn't wait to see her little boy again. But to also get away from Bella for a while. After handing in her slip she bid goodbye to Jasper, Alice, Iris, Rosalie and Emmett and got in her car and took off for the Rez. It didn't take too long and she soon arrived at the Rez pulling up outside Billy's. Putting the impala in park, Valerie climbed out of the car and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened revealing Jacob holding her precious boy in his arms who smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hi Jake. Hi baby." Valerie greeted as she took her son carefully into her arms and kissed all over his face and hugged him close to her chest.

"Hi Val. What's the matter?" Jake asked, as he stepped aside and let her enter the house.

"Hi Billy." Valerie greeted as she entered the living room and sat besides Jake on the sofa.

"Hi Val, now tell us what's the matter?" Billy asked concerned.

"Urgh! I met my mate today it's Jasper Hale, and Bella went around school telling everyone I was a slut. Basically the stuff she was spewing yesterday, only one person out of her friends anyway, stuck up for me. I nearly lost control at school because of her." Valerie ranted. She was looking down at her son playing with him so she missed the dark looks that appeared on Jacob's and Billy's faces as she spoke. Even though Valerie wasn't technically part of the tribe she was a wolf and they call cared for her a great deal so they were concerned, but they couldn't do anything about it and nor would they force them to stay away from each other. They couldn't anyway (not that they would) as Valerie was an Alpha and a true werewolf so Sam had no control over her.

"Don't you worry about anything Val. I'll speak to Charlie regarding your sister and as to your mate, congratulations. There's nothing to worry about, he wouldn't have been fated to be your mate if he would ever harm you or Jace." Billy assured. 

"Thanks Uncle Billy." Valerie said gratefully. "How was he?"

"He was as good as gold." Billy assured. I know it's hard to be away from them the first time. I remember Sarah drove me mad the first time she was away from Jake and the girls. But you've done it now and it'll get easier I promise. Now drink your tea." He said as Jake carried in a tray of drinks.

"Thanks Jake." Valerie said, as she relaxed back on the sofa with her best friend, feeding her son, and sipping at her honey tea occasionally. It was good to be home.


	5. Chapter Four, Full Moon and Explanations

Authors note: the song does not belong to me.

Chapter Four, Full Moon and Explanations

Valerie hummed as she packed some clothes for her and Jace, she had been invited to a sleepover by Alice tonight and couldn't deny she was excited, plus over the last few days her and Jasper had started to become closer the more they spent time together. She had a feeling this was also Alice's way of matchmaking. But she had a feeling that she was forgetting something but she couldn't place it and it wasn't any of Jace's things as she had double checked it. As she was checking over her things she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Brushing some hair out of her face she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Alice.

Alice: Are you on your way over?

Valerie: I'm just about to leave now

Alice: Okay, see you soon :)

Shaking her head at her excitable friend Valerie quickly texted her Dad reminding him of the sleepover as he was working overtime this weekend and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Shall we head out baby?" Valerie cooed as she picked Jace up out of the cot changed his nappy and put on his coat and white beanie hat, he looked adorable. Jace whined as his eyes started to close once more. Smiling she kissed his head and picked him up and put him in his car seat.

***

Following the directions Alice had given her at school, Valerie was shocked at the house that appeared in the distance as she drove up the dirt road; the magnificent house that was three stories and was mostly made out of glass.

"Wow." Valerie gasped, as she parked the car.

"Val." Alice called out as she came down the steps with Jasper, Iris and Emmett following her. Valerie laughed as she waved to them and turned off the engine, knowing they had been roped in by Alice.

"Hey guys." Valerie greeted with a smile as she got out of the car.

"Iris, Emmett and I will get the bags and the travel cot. Jasper get Jace for her." Alice said, skipping towards the boot and catching the keys Valerie threw to her.

"Hi Darlin'," Jasper greeted, kissing the back of her hand. "Is that alright?" He asked.

"Of course." She agreed.

Once they entered the house Valerie couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture Jasper made with Jace asleep in his arms, they were greeted by the rest of the family.

"Hi Rosie." Valerie smiled, accepting the hug from the other blonde woman.

"Hi Val," Rosalie said happily. "I want to introduce you to our parents. This is our mother, Esme and our father, Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you." Valerie said politely.

"It's so great to meet you. We've heard so much about you." Esme said, as she pulled Valerie into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Valerie, please call us Esme and Carlisle." Carlisle said. "Is this Jace?" He asked noticing the baby in Jasper's arms.

"Oh he's so gorgeous." Esme gushed smiling at the cute picture Jasper made. She subtly looked over to Alice who nodded her head saying yes she had taken the picture.

"Thank you." Valerie replied.

"Jasper put him in the cot and we can watch a movie." Alice said tapping the side of the cot. "I thought you'd prefer it in here for now as you don't know our house but he'll be with you in the spare room tonight don't worry."

"Thanks Alice. What film we watching?" Valerie asked as she sat on the end of the sofa in between the cot and Jasper.

"I was thinking the Notebook. Suck it up Emmett." Alice snapped when he groaned.

"I wanted to play games with her!" He whined making Valerie laugh.

"Tough. If we have time later you can, that's if she wants to." Alice said, as she popped in the dvd and curled up next Iris and started the movie once everyone was ready.

Half way through the movie Valerie groaned and doubled over in agony, her eyes widening as she realised what she had forgotten: it was the Full Moon and she was now in a house full of vampires. She wasn't worried about them hurting her and Jace but she was worried about hurting them as her wolf was starting to see them as a threat.

"Val? Valerie what's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned, as she cried out in agony again. The pain he felt coming from her was excruciating.

"Oh no." Alice mumbled.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"It's a Full Moon. I forgot and so did Val." Alice muttered upset as Valerie screamed.

"What can we do?" Rosalie asked, asking both Alice and Valerie.

"C-call B-Billy." Valerie stuttered through the pain.

She knew her mother had told her it would be worse but she didn't think it would be this bad.

"Breathe darlin, everything's going to be alright." Jasper soothed, kneeling on the floor besides Valerie where she had fallen when her bones had started breaking. He winced as another crunch sounded and Jace's cries filled the air woken up by his mother's screams. "Jasper, c-can you-?" Valerie asked only to pause half way through to let out a pain filled scream. Her eyes were glowing a bright golden colour much like their own eyes and her teeth were elongating.

"Of course darlin." Jasper said standing to pick up Jace and rock him in his arms. "Carlisle call him." Jasper ordered tightly.

Carlisle quickly got out his phone to call Billy.

'Carlisle? Now isn't really a-' Billy's voice said with a sigh, only to be cut off.

"Billy, I need Sam to get over to my house as soon as possible. Valerie is turning." Carlisle said hurriedly as Valerie was now growling at anyone who came close to her and Jace, including Jasper who had to put Jace back in the travel cot.

'I need you all to leave the room immediately! Go upstairs and lock the doors! Her bite is fatal to vampires.' Billy ordered.

"What about Jace? Is it fatal to Jasper? They're mates." Carlisle asked nodding his head to his family and to the stairs, but Jasper and Rosalie refused to leave Valerie.

'She isn't a danger to her son, he's her Cub much like Alpha females are overprotective of their young so is Valerie. She's an Alpha and sees all of you as a threat to her son and to herself while she's so vulnerable right now. And right now the bite is but not during consummation.' Billy explained, wincing when he heard Valerie's pain filled scream.

'Go! Sam's on his way!' Billy said before he hanged up.

"We need to head upstairs until Sam takes Valerie to the Rez and we will look after Jace until she returns in the morning." Carlisle explained sadly, he hated seeing anyone in pain. None of them had truly understood just how painful Valerie's transformations were and they hated seeing her go through such agony. They all knew it was going to be a long night until Valerie returned in the morning, she had worked her way into each of their cold hearts making them feel human again.

"Looks like explanations will come earlier than we thought." Emmett muttered, trying to take his mind off his friend in agony as they flit upstairs to wait.

***

It had been a hell for the last eight hours as each of the Cullen Clan waited for the sun to rise as they took care of Jace who could hardly settle, only in Jasper's arms did he feel a semblance of peace and settle down, but only a little. Jasper didn't use his gift on him, he refused, he could feel just how much the baby loved his mother and how much he missed her. Sighing Jasper stood up and started pacing up and down the living room with Jace in his arms. Valerie's torn clothing and some destroyed cushions had been thrown out and the living room tidied up again, but they didn't care about that: cushions were replaceable. All they cared about was making sure Valerie was okay.

"Jasper I'm sure she's okay, Sam will look after her." Carlisle tried to reassure his son who was pacing up and down with an exhausted baby in his arms.

"You don't know that Carlisle." Jasper refuted. "Billy said Val is an Alpha and we all know Sam is one too. So what happens when Sam shifted? They will fight. That's what Alphas do!"

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm sorry I can't see what's happening and that I forgot." Alice apologised sadly.

"It's not your fault Alice," Esme said firmly. "We all did and so did Valerie. It's no ones fault, I'm not surprised with moving to a new home, finding her mate after what happened and looking after a small baby it was probably the last thing on her mind."

It was another hour before the sun finally started to rise in the sky, Jace was now being held by Rosalie in the attempt to keep him calm as she fed him a bottle, when they sensed someone in their garden.

"Who is it?" Iris asked, before Alice could answer Jasper's eyes widened in realisation and he took off out the back door ignoring everyone's calls and sped down the porch steps into the garden, heading towards the back of it where the garden met the forest. Just as he reached the tree line Valerie stumbled out of the woods naked as the day she was born, covered in mud and a few cuts, some deeper than overs that were slowly healing and her hair no longer in the braids they had been in the night before but were a tangled mess of curls.

"Val." Jasper whispered relieved, as he quickly took off his jumper and draped it over her bare form to give her some form of dignity. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Tired, sore. I'm sorry I ruined Alice's sleepover and scared all of you." Valerie croaked.

"Shh. None of that matters now, I'm just glad you're alright. We all are. Let's get you inside and have a nice relaxing bath and have Carlisle check you over." Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How's Jace?" Valerie asked. "I'll be fine. I'll be healed soon, anyway."

"He missed his Mummy, but he's okay." Jasper told her as he helped her up the steps and into the house.

"Val, are you alright?" Alice asked as she rushed over to her.

"Alley, give her a minute." Iris said sternly. "We've drawn you a nice hot bath, take as long as you need and I'll have some food ready for you and we'll look after Jace." Esme said motherly.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me already. I guess I've got some explanation to do, huh?" Valerie asked.

"Not until you're okay." Carlisle said smiling softly.

"Come on darlin'." Jasper said as he led her upstairs to the bathroom. "Call if you need anything." Jasper said kissing her temple lovingly. When he pulled back they both froze for a moment and stared at each other.

"Thank you Jazz." Valerie said kissing his cheek, Jasper smiled and left the bathroom with a large smile on his face.

"Anytime darlin." He said before he shut the door.

An hour later Valerie came downstairs feeling clean and relaxed and dressed green shorts, a black top that crossed at the back, a green scarf, brown cowgirl boots and her hair up in a bun. She smiled at the cute picture of Emmett having a cuddle with Jace who had been changed into blue dungarees, a white top and white socks.

"He looks so tiny in yours arms Teddy-bear." Valerie teased.

"Haha munchkin." Emmett laughed sticking his tongue out.

"Here you go dear." Esme said bringing in a tray of fruit porridge and honey tea.

"Thank you Esme I'm sorry about last night." Valerie apologised.

"You don't need to apologise. Now eat your breakfast as I suspect you want some Mummy and baby cuddles, he's missed you a lot." Esme said motherly as she handed Valerie the tray once she was sat besides Jasper.

"I didn't get time to say last night but music calms him down, especially when I sing to him." Valerie said. "Can I go first?" She asked nervously.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not ready to, Val." Iris said softly.

"No, I... I think you deserve to know after last night. I'm sorry I forgot it was a Full Moon." She apologised again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she sucked up her courage. She opened her eyes when she felt a thumb rubbing her knuckles: it was Jasper. She tried to smile at him but it came out small.

"All my injuries are healed and I'm not in any pain other than usual discomfort but I'll get to why. My mother and I are werewolves, true werewolves. It runs in her side of the family, and when my grandfather, Beaufort died and I triggered my curse I became an Alpha. You have to trigger it by killing: either accidental, or otherwise or a... miscarriage. That's what happened to me a few months before I conceived Jace. The anger issues are because I'm a wolf, it's also why I try to work it out positively. Bella didn't get the gene so she hates me and claims I stole it from her, and it's why she hates Jace as we think he has the gene too. It's also why he's been so unsettled. We have mates; and... Jasper is my mate. The first werewolf and vampire mateship, as far as I know. My Dad told me you were vegetarian vampires because my grandfather Beaufort told him about the supernatural when he first started dating my mother.

My Dad would never tell anyone about you I promise, he didn't tell Bella he only told me because I'm a wolf. When you first turn it's excruciating, more so than any other time. It was worse last night because I didn't turn while I was pregnant and it takes two months for your body to heal from that, once it does it'll be like your first shift again only more painful." Valerie explained and drank the last of her tea.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through that darlin, you and your mother." Jasper said sadly. "If I could take it away I would."

"I'm sorry Val, that something horrible triggered your curse." Rosalie said sadly. "We've all got sad stories on how we turned, but I sort of know your pain." Rosalie sighed as she sucked up her courage.

"Rose, you don't have to." Valerie said softly.

"No. No, it's okay." Rosalie said, smiling slightly at her.

"When I was human I was engaged and on the last night of my life I left a friend's house late after visiting her and her son, I should've taken her husbands offer of walking me home or called by father to pick me up but I wasn't far from home and denied both options. I was nearly home when I was accosted by my fiancé Royce and his friends who were all drunk. They beat me and...." Rosalie closed her eyes and couldn't say it but Valerie got the idea and felt sadness and anger course through her veins over what happened to her friend. "They left me in the street believing I was dead, believe me I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, turned me and took me to his home. I got my revenge on them one at time leaving Royce for last so he knew I was coming. I was a little theatrical back then." She said smirking.

"Two years later, I was hunting in Tennessee and found Emmett and Iris after they got attacked by a bear, before he passed out he asked me to save his sister too, so I took them both back to Carlisle, things slowly got better thanks to Emmett." Rosalie said sadly, as she looked down at Jace in her arms who was whining and looking at his mother.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Rosie." Valerie said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Val." Rosalie said hugging her friend with one arm. "I think someone wants their Mummy." She said as she handed Jace to his mother smiling as the two cuddled together as Valerie walked back towards Jasper. One by one they each told Valerie how they were turned, about their gifts, and about Edward and why he had to leave, (she had a feeling Edward and her sister were going to be trouble), until only Jasper was left.

"You don't have to say Jazz, I can see it's hard for you." Valerie said softly, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles as she fed Jace.

"I don't want you to think differently of me is all." Jasper sighed, as everyone filled out of the room.

"That could never happen Jasper." Valerie said seriously.

"I hope that's true." Jasper muttered. "My gift is Pathokinesis or an Empath, so I can feel and change emotions, but I've never changed yours. I didn't have the same...upbringing as my siblings. I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas, I lied about my age and joined the Texas Calvary, I quickly rose through the ranks and became the youngest Major; all without seeing any real battle. In 1863, I had just turned nineteen and was riding back to Galveston after evacuating women and children when I noticed three women standing alone across the river. I was raised as a gentleman and rushed to their aid thinking their got separated in the evacuation, as they were whispering amongst themselves.

Next thing I knew was Maria was biting the side of my neck after saying she hoped I'd survive as I'd be of great use to her. She and her sisters were creating an army, battles for territory were common in the South, which started the Vampire Wars. She used me. I thought what Maria and I had was love but she pulled the strings; I was just her puppet. Used for my ability and knowledge in battle, my ability, for my speed and strength that increased after the first year instead of diminishing, and to train her newborns and dispose of them after the first year. During that time it created my alter ego the Major, he is a very dominant man and depends respect and can be fierce but he'll never hurt you or Jace and neither will I, I promise. I finally escaped, wondered around for a while till I met Alice and she told me about you, about another way. I didn't know there was another way." Jasper almost begged.

"Shh. It's okay, Jasper. You didn't know she lied to you and used you, none of that is your fault." Valerie said firmly, one hand placed on his cheek.

"I've had slips over the years." Jasper said, as if he was trying to change her mind.

"Those aren't your fault either. You live in a house with seven other vampires. You feel their blood lust and hunger twenty-four seven, Jasper. That is like any other emotion and is bound to have an effect on your own hunger. The fact that you can still go around as normal feeling that daily, shows your strength and will power and I never want you to think differently of yourself. You are amazing." She said firmly, smiling softly at him. "Come on," she said, standing up carefully with Jace in her arms and nodded over to the piano.

Jasper stood confused but felt touched by what she had said, she truly was amazing and he was so lucky he had her as a mate. Maybe, just maybe he could believe what she said to be true. He sat down next to her, accepting Jace into his arms, holding him securely to his chest and rocking him slightly as Valerie opened up the piano and started to play. When she started to sing Jasper was amazed at his beautiful mate who was like the gift that kept on giving; she had such a beautiful voice.

"Aye... Hmmm...

Dreams are like angels

They keep bad at bay

Love is the light

Scaring darkness away

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The Power of Love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

Valerie closed her eyes as she started go get more into the song her fingers dancing over the keys. Jasper couldn't help but stare at her he was entranced, but he noticed Jace started to drift off to sleep in his arms.

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

When the chips are down I'll be around

With my undying death defying love for you

Envy will hurt itself

Let yourself be beautiful

Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls

Love is like an energy

Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm

The Power of Love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

This time we go sublime

Lovers entwined divine divine

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Love is pure, the only treasure

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The Power of Love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

The power of love

A force from above

A sky scraping dove

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

Make love your goal!"

Once she'd finished she heard cheering and opened her eyes to see Jasper smiling proudly at her from besides her holding a now peacefully sleeping Jace, to the rest of the family (minus Edward who was in Alaska) standing in the doorway smiling and cheering for her.

"That was beautiful darlin'." Jasper said pride shining in his voice as he tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Thanks, I - err I wrote it myself, years ago." Valerie stuttered a blush on her cheeks, as she ran a finger softly down her son's cheek.

"Well it was beautiful." Esme smiled at her.

"I didn't know you could play." Alice exclaimed, quietening down when Valerie and Jasper glared at her when Jace shifted in his sleep. "Sorry." She apologised.

"I haven't for awhile." Valerie yawned. "My Grandpa taught me when I was younger, it's what we would do together whenever I came back here, before he passed away." Valerie explained before she yawned again.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we can do something once you wake up." Rosalie suggested.

"Okay see you in a while." Valerie yawned as Jasper led her upstairs still holding a sleeping Jace in his arms. He had to admit that he didn't know how he got to be quite so lucky to have Val and Jace in his life but he would treasure them: always.


End file.
